I love and miss you
by Ichihime2Fan
Summary: It's July 17th, Ichigo is mourning. Orihime tries to find him and comfort him. Hope you like it viewers. First songfic, hope you like it, and the song is by me. Read my other stories too! And *mwah*, bye! #teamIchihime


**(A/N) - Hey guys, its Ichihime2Fan here! This is my first songfic, and it may be crappy but I honestly like it. And I do hope you do, too. Okay, well let's take a ride and see how it goes. Thanks CookieMonsters!**

* * *

Her long wavy burnt-orange hair flowed behind her, like an ocean full of dark orange waves pushing and swaying left to right. Right to left. She panted as she ran, hurrying, and God did her legs ache. But she kept going. No matter what, she kept going. She went on because she felt she had to. For him. It was hard to run and not slip when there was so much rain, also making it harder to look for him.

_Excuse me, But could you answer my question?_

_Please guide me to my right path, I need to find someone important._

_The person I'm looking for, They are needing my help._

_Please point me to the direction they went._

She ran and she slipped, but got back up. She needed to find him, to tell him to console him, tell him that it wasn't his fault. He doesn't need to feel the guilty like he already does on this very day, every day. She didn't care about her lungs screaming to grasp onto breath, or her legs bruising and hurting so bad, they felt like they were going to fall off, eyes puffy, red, and burning from the rain and her tears. She only cared about him.

_Why did you run off without saying goodbye?_

_Why had those stupid tears had to fall from my eyes?_

_But as time goes by, I say goodbye to my love._

She knew something seemed off about him today. He had bags under his eyes; his scowl was replaced by more of a dejected look. Something much more sad. He barely spoke to anyone all day, even when Rukia or Renji said smart comments to him. She wondered what it was and decided to ask Tatsuki to see if she knew. Remembering the date just minutes ago, she ran outside and looked for him when she found out he wasn't home.

_The broken heart that you left me with, It had finally healed long ago._

_No more tears that I had to cry, But even now, I still search for you._

_One of the wishes that I had to made, Was for you to not look for me._

_I can't stand to look at you, I can't look, but even now, I still do._

She couldn't find any place to look. She already checked the park, his house, everyone else house, every shop she could find. He wasn't there. But there was still one place, one place that made her ninety-nine percent sure that he was there. She ran to that place, that place she was sure that he would be there. Her heart was filled with hope as the scene was laid right there in front of her eyes.

_Why did you run off without saying goodbye?_

_Why had those stupid tears had to fall from my eyes?_

_But as time goes by, I say goodbye to my old love._

He stared at the river at it was filled with soft pitter-patter of the rain hitting so hard against the river. This is the place he always would go to on this day, June 17th. He looked up at the raining sky and let the cold water fall over him, making his hair plaster his forehead, and chill him to the bone. He hated the rain, because of this reason: It made him feel vulnerable. His heart felt heavy, and he was hurting, he was in obvious pain. "Why today?" he silently asked.

Then a voice behind him, "Ichigo!" Before he could snap out of his daze and turn around, two slim arm wrapped around his torso. She buried her head in his back. "Ichigo," she silently murmured.

"Orihime," he whispered. He took his hand out of his pockets; she loosened her arms from around him and allowed him to turn around to face her. The sight of her made Ichigo heartache, her eyes red and puffy, cheeks pale with only a little pink, and her hair looked disheveled and messy. But the sight of her like this gave him even the slightest of comfort, he then realized, it's all for him. She's like this because of him.

He extended his hand, touch her wet burnt-orange hair and ran his fingers through it, "I know you're cold. You shouldn't have looked for me."

_Why did you run off without saying goodbye?_

_Why had those stupid tears fall from my eyes?_

_It's clearly that you don't want to see me, not as much as I loved you_

She smiled and hugged him, "You don't have to go through it alone. You could've told me, you know. I would have mourned with you."

He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, "I know, I knew, I could have. But I didn't want you to worry and plus I didn't want to risk you seeing me like this."

She smiled sadly in his school shirt, "But if that's the case, then maybe I should do this, also, every year. Would you like that, Ichigo?" She looked up to see his scowl firmly placed to her. She giggled and kiss his lips ever so slight. He tightened his grip around her and kiss her a little harder. She pulled back to look at him with a soft gaze, "Don't leave again, ever, Ichigo." Despite the fact, he didn't say anything; his eyes gave her that promise. She reached upon her tippy-toes and kissed him softly again. And whispered: "I love you, Ichigo."

His eyes softened, "I love you, too, Orihime," he softly whispered against his princess lips. He looked at the raining sky, _'And I love you mom. I miss you also.'_

_I still miss your arms,_

_But all that had to have been a dream._

_My feelings have changed for you finally,_

_Don't come back because I still miss you._

* * *

**(A/N) - Okay, Ichihime2Fan fan's... Wow, that sounds... very ironic. Okay, but moving on, I wonder how did you like my first songfic. If you like it, then thanks, hope you read my other stories. If you don't like it, sorry that I couldn't satisfy you with my writing, or typing, or whatever I do. Well, bye all my CookieMonster Fan, and love you! Oh, and one more thing: You can't look up the song on the internet, the song is by me, and I hope you like that too. Bye, and love you! Also, reviews are open anytime.**


End file.
